


Pasta Dreams

by Skybloodfox



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Short, Valentine's Day, love me some warm fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybloodfox/pseuds/Skybloodfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Peter and has a plan. He just hopes that Wade shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pasta Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Parker/Spiderman, Wade Wilson/Deadpool. They belong to the folks at Marvel who have a lot more money than me. 
> 
> Note: This is a totally sweet, totally SFW fic (I know, I can hear everybody gasping), but I wanted to write something short and sweet for Valentine’s Day.  
> Word Count: 859

Peter checked the pasta sauce simmering on the stove. He dipped a spoon in, blowing gently on the hot liquid then tasted the red sauce. It was good, not too salty or sweet, but it did need some more chili peppers for that added spiciness that Peter knew Wade liked.

It was Valentine’s Day, well, technically Valentine’s night and Peter was making supper for Wade and him. He wasn’t afraid to admit he was a bit nervous, after all he didn’t cook much and Aunt May usually kicked him out of the kitchen before he could get too far into some kitchen experiment but tonight was special. It was Wade and Peter’s second anniversary, and this time they were going to be celebrating it together. The first anniversary Wade was busy with a contract and Peter was busy with dealing with Rhino, but this year Aunt May had left with some of her friends for a weekend package at a hotel that offered full spa services. 

Wade had promised Peter he would be in town for Valentine’s day, regardless of the dimension he was in or what planet he was on, and after some soul searching, Peter had texted Wade his home address and told him to come by at seven.

Wade swore he would be there, even if he had to face an army of zombies and demonic crickets.

Peter added the chili flakes and tested the sauce again.

It was perfect.

Humming happily, Peter turned the heat on the pan down to low, and covered it. He turned his attention to boiling the pasta. It wouldn’t take long, maybe minutes at least (at least that was what Aunt May had reassuringly told him before she left). And he could smell the meatballs baking in the oven. It was a recipe he found on the net that saved time and space in the kitchen.

Peter really hoped Wade would like it.

The phone vibrated in his pocket and Peter stepped away from the stove, pulling the phone from his pocket. It was a text from Wade.

‘SOS! Meet me at The Standard on Washington!’

Peter turned off the stove, covered the pasta pot and raced upstairs, grabbing his Spiderman uniform from his backpack.

It took him moments to change before he was leaping from his window and swinging through the city.

Peter wasn’t sure how long it took him but he landed on the darkened rooftop that overlooked the Hudson River, ready to fight.  
He heard a light switch flick and Peter blinked as the rooftop was illuminated with soft white lights, their glow focused on a single table on the middle of the rooftop and Deadpool wearing a tuxedo over his red costume and holding a bouquet of red roses.

Peter stared.

“H-Happy Valentine’s Day, Spidey!” Deadpool offered as he walked up to the web weaver. “These are for you.” He pushed the roses against Peter’s chest.

Peter looked down at the roses then up at Deadpool’s masked face.

“Y-you don’t like flowers?” Deadpool asked unsure and Peter tilted his head.

“I thought you were coming over to my place for supper.” Peter said slowly. “I gave you my address.”

“You made supper?” Deadpool asked surprised.

“Yeah, spaghetti and meatballs with homemade sauce—did you set all this up?” Peter asked, stepping past Deadpool and looking around the rooftop. You could see the entire city lit up. It was an amazing view but intimate at the same time.

“Well, I sort of had it set up, there’s a meal too, and waiters waiting in the wings for us to sit down.” Deadpool said, pointing at the door that led up to the rooftop. “And… you made supper?”

“You did all this… for me?” Peter asked, waving at the table, the lights, and the flowers Deadpool still held.

“Well, yeah, I wasn’t able to be here last year, and I wanted this year to be nice. Fancy nice. Like in a good romance novel. But with guys, and no kinky punishment rooms. You made supper for us? For me?”

Peter’s lips curled under his mask.

“I did, yeah. I’m not the best cook, and I googled a lot, and my Aunt left me some instructions, but… yeah. I made supper for you.”  
Deadpool grabbed Peter into a hug, crushing the roses between their chests. 

“That is the most romantic thing anybody has ever done for me.” Deadpool mumbled into Peter’s neck.

“And this is the most romantic thing anybody has ever done for me.” Peter said, wrapping his arms around Deadpool’s neck. “Including the suit.”

“Oh this? This is a rental. I gotta have it back by midnight.” Deadpool said.

“Wade?”

“Yeah, Spidey?”

“Let’s eat here.”

“But, but spaghetti!” Deadpool said.

“We’ll have it tomorrow for supper. Pasta always tastes best the next day.” Peter winked as he pushed his mask up and over his nose, then did the exact same with Deadpool’s.

“I love home cooking,” Deadpool sighed wistfully as Peter caught his lips and smiled, lifting his head just slightly. “Happy Valentine’s day, baby boy,” He whispered.

“Happy Valentine’s day.” Peter smiled, kissing him again.

End.


End file.
